


Just a game | University AU

by callmekuvira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, KnB - Freeform, Lemon, Reader Insert, Smut, i was in the mood to write some smut and Takao is the baeee, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmekuvira/pseuds/callmekuvira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sup guys i sinned.</p></blockquote>





	Just a game | University AU

If you don’t know the rules for the nervous game its simple:  
A game where one person puts their hand on different parts of anothers persons body-starting at their head and moving down the rest of their body- asking "are you nervous". You stop when the other person says yes. If you get lucky they'll never get nervous and you'll have much more fun (urban dictionary)  
You’re a 20 year old university student and Takao has known you only since the beginning of university, not from high school.

\---------x---------

*door bell rings*  
_Hmm..?_ you turn your wrist to learn the time on your watch, “its 11 pm….”  
Getting up from the couch in your single room apartment, you make your way to the door, peaking to see who it is. Your eyes widen at the sight of your friend at your door before you opened it.

“Takao? …Is everything okay?” 

“huh? Yeah of course everything is alright [l/n]- chan”

“yeah I’m sure you came to say see me and now you have so you can leave now!” you jokingly pushed the door on him, but being more powerful than you were, he pushed the door to your side as he giggled. 

“what are you doing here?” you looked his way resting your hands on your sides, as he pushed the door close. 

“I got shit tired of learning the programming languages, and I know you stay up late on weekends so I thought I’d come over” he spoke as he slid his jacket off, hanging it aside, revealing a lose shirt, whose sleeves seemed lazily rolled up. You gotta admit his raven hair with a lazy outfit like that made him look 10 times hotter than he already was. You stared at his chest for what was longer than a few seconds before you snap back.

“you’ve seen enough of me Takao” You joke, though putting a serious face, as you gestured outside the door opening it again. 

“I don’t need another Shin-chan” he huffed a smile as he plopped on your bed. 

You snickered as you close the door before taking his jacket and hanging it in a proper place. You yourself were in lose long shorts and white T-shirt, not that Takao had never seen you like that before. You often studied at each other’s places but ended up watching some movies in pajamas. You lazily walked towards the small kitchen, “well now that you’re here and _comfortable_ , care to join me for snacks?” 

“do I ever deny such an angelic offer?”

“what, don’t have food at your own place?”

“your home-made cookies are the best [L/N]-chan”

you walked in and out of the kitchen grabbing a bowl of tasty looking chocolate cookies in one hand and some drink in another.  
Coming back you see him quickly sit up, “ahh yes”. He scoots further on the bed offering you space to sit beside him. You place the bowl on him and your laptop on yourself, your shoulders rest against each other. 

“blogging?” he questions with stuffed cookies in his mouth. 

“nah I was just gonna shut it down” you shift your head to face him, “…do you want to watch some movie?”

“eh no I’m in the mood for one. Lets play something?”

“terribly sorry but I don’t have basketball hoops in my room” you tease him lightheartedly. 

“that’s alright, we can use your waste bin” he jokes and you stare at him with half lidded eyes, clearly not amused, “no but I am serious, lets play with it! We’ll play ‘around the world’, we can shoot somethings in and see who wins” 

(playing around the world is: you shoot basketball into the basket at some decided first level, if it goes in you increase the distance going to the second level, if it touches the rim or bounces back you stay where you are, if its an air ball you fall back 1 level behind –wow I explained this well) 

You actually liked the idea, and so you began, “and what will we throw?” 

“lets make paper balls!”

“oye! I don’t have paper for wastage!”

“you must have sommmmmeee waste paper?” 

“but how long will those last?!” 

Takao sighed as he accepted that it couldn’t be played, but soon another idea popped in his head and his features brighten again, scaring you. “what about guess the body part!?”

“huh?”

“you know, I’ll place your hand somewhere on me and you have to guess with eyes closed what it is you’re touching!” 

“what the fuck Takao, way to go creepy” Takao laughed wholeheartedly at your comment and finally getting over it he wiped off his tears. 

“well if that’s so creepy—“ 

“Takao how old are you” you tease him yet again at his behavior. 

“okay lets play the nervous game”

You raised an eyebrow before adding, “…you’re 20.. in case you forgot that”  
You laugh when you see him looking completely dejected. 

“oye [L/N]-chan! I’m serious!”  
_The nervous game huh_. you unconsciously started staring at his fingers, in deep thoughts about god knows what. Seeing your reaction he huffs a smirk, making you look up at him.

“what?” you deadpanned 

“so lets play the nervous game?” His smirk showed that he knew he got you. 

“and who’ll go first?” 

“of course I will” he stared down at you, the smirk not leaving his face, “I hope your boyfriend doesn’t mind” 

“tch like I’d let you do that if I had one!” 

He laughed before continuing, “alright then” he already knew you didn’t have one, but he definitely intended to tease you about how you’ve never had one. And those ones that ever existed were for one party’s night or so.  
He swiftly moves his figure, taking the laptop off your lap and seating it onto the side table, turning back to you. Your back was chilled against the headboard of the bed. He leaned over you from his side, and snaked a hand behind your back, sliding his soft fingers under your shirt. Not feeling comfortable enough, he holds your waist tightly moving your figure down so you now rested completely on the bed. He loomed over you, supporting his figure with one hand while the other ghosted under your shirt. 

“hmm nervous?” 

“seriously…”

He knew what your answer would be but he still had to make sure you were okay with continuing this.  
His hand moved to your back and downwards, until you felt fingers caressing your ass. He rubbed his hand down your ass before cupping it completely and lightly squeezing it, making you yelp in surprise. He simply snickers deviously at your reaction, now moving his hand up to the hem of your pant. 

“nervous?”

“no” 

He slides his finger from your waist moving to your stomach and softly trails them up moving your shirt on its way, until they reached your cleavage. He looks up at your face, now tinted with slight pink, as he leans in closer, and his hand ghosts over your cleavage line, trailing further on the skin, following the shape of your breast.  
You shut your mouth and eyes closed, trying your best to not show any signs of embarrassment or to avoid any gasps or moans.  
You felt his breath near your face as he leaned in to take your neck. His free hand brushed the few hair away from the neck and made way for his face. He tilted his head and began licking the skin. 

“nervous?” his husky voice blew air at the back of your ear and you accidentally let out a slight gasp. 

“….ah no I’m not” 

He giggles before continuing to place delicate kisses on your skin there. The hand under your shirt now moved to fully cup your clothed breast, before rubbing circles against it. His hand then moved down your side to tug on your pant. And soon his sly fingers slowly crept inside them. You moaned once you felt his fingers dancing on your clit, teasing you. 

“ngh Ta.. kao” 

“hmm..?” he hummed against your skin before lifting his head to eye you, “nervous?” his bangs touching your face.

 _No… I don’t want him to stop here… I…_  
“….no” 

“I see..”

His free hand held you tightly closer to him arching your back a bit. The fingers inside your pant now slipped down to your wet folds as he rubbed over them up and down. His middle finger slowly crept in the center rubbing down hardly and slowly until it entered you. He began moving his finger in and out at a very slow pace, exploring every inch, as if to tease you and you covered your mouth arching your back, exposing the fine abs you had maintained over the years. Soon he opened your entrance with the help of another finger and pushed two fingers inside you. Now mercilessly moving them in and out.

_Oh god… I can’t… Takao.._

“nghg! Tsheh…hhh” your moans filled his ears.

Soon he moved his wet fingers out and trailed it up your skin to stop under your breast. He rests his hand there and you open your eyes to see him staring at you.  
He looked deep inside your eyes, “nervous?” 

You furrowed your brow, should you go any furthe—?

“no” 

By now he knew perfectly that you didn’t just want to win this, you also wanted him to continue this, and that you liked him at this moment.  
“as you say” he paused for a few seconds staring down at you as you eyed him half heartedly. You wanted to look away, but you didn’t want to make it look like you’ve lost this.  
He motioned his body closer and to your surprise, took your parted lips by his own. Your eyes widen at the contact, Takao?!

But soon you couldn’t help yourself from feeling the kiss and letting his lips abuse yours. His tongue slowly and deviously moved inside your mouth and met yours. Your hand subconsciously moved to cup his face as you dived further into the kiss and battled your tongue against his. This wasn’t a game anymore, neither of you remembered a game that had started 12 minutes ago. The kiss got longer and hotter as he took your body and rolled over to have you on top of him, but you still remained in the zone of the kiss, cupping his cheeks with both your hands, tilting your head and pressing your lips further. Your hair fell on both sides of your faces and you felt his hand snake from your back to your ass as his fingers squeezed it to their interest.  
But this little situation was enough for you to snap back and realize this was merely meant to be a game. You quickly break out of the kiss and look down at him. He carried a triumphant smile on his lips and quickly you look to your side, “….I guess.. we got carried away..” you maintained looking away as you spoke, trying not to show the blush you had due to the embarrassment. But a light giggle made you turn your head back. 

“..what” 

“[F/N]-chan, you’re a good kisser” he teased.

“tch shut up” 

He chuckled at your embarrassed self before continuing, “I like you” 

Shocked to hear those words you quickly got up, now straddling him. He followed you as he sat up to face you even closer. He smiled as a hand moved behind you to grab you perfectly as he looked up at you. 

“hmm I guess… I like you too”

**Author's Note:**

> sup guys i sinned.


End file.
